


Punch

by tommiwithaquill



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4305489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommiwithaquill/pseuds/tommiwithaquill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was only a joke. A joke made by Asher, no less. Oliver's smile is worth it, though. Oliver's smile is always worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punch

**Author's Note:**

> My friends and I were discussing protective Connor (and some protective Oliver) when this happened. It was supposed to be a drabble - but it decided to become something more. I know it's been awhile since I've posted anything but I've been without internet! Luckily I now have access to my neighbor's so activity should resume! Don't worry. I haven't forgotten anyone. c: 
> 
> Also you can find me at [techieoliver](http://hamptonoliver.co.vu) on Tumblr!

“Connor. Are you even paying attention? We’re at work, remember? The case? How can you be so focused on your phone right now!?” Michaela looked like she was one push away from ripping all of her hair out. Or ripping all of their heads off. Connor really couldn’t tell which but he found it pretty amusing. Until Asher spoke up - the man had a serious knack for ruining everything. 

“He’s probably texting his buttbuddy. Right? Man. Can’t he be without you for like. Five seconds? Is he that dependent on you and your dick?” Asher intended it to be funny in the way that came with high-fives (because Connor was getting laid frequently and the moron was captivated by that), and he was almost too eager to prove his support for Connor’s being gay. 

In light of everything going on? It wasn’t funny. Even in the best of circumstances Connor would have rolled his eyes. This time it pushed him over the edge and he ended up being the one to snap instead of Michaela. Connor couldn’t remember getting up from the couch or dropping his phone. He checked back in when his uppercut connected under a shocked Asher’s chin, driving the other man off balance and sprawling onto the floor. Connor was aware enough to be grateful Asher’s head didn’t collide with the bookshelf that had once held the trophy. 

Another message beeped through on his phone and drove his anger back up again and he flung himself down on the still shocked man, fisting Asher’s shirt tight enough against his palms to bring the man’s face close to Connor’s upturned lips. At that point Asher had realized his need to show some form of submission, hands lifting and eyes wide with apology. “Woah, woah! I’m sorry! Hey! C-Connor, C-dog. Buddy. Take it easy...” Laurel was the only person who had gotten to their feet and she was quickly latching her nails into Connor’s shoulders. 

“Connor.” She said firmly but quietly. “It’s Asher. It was just a joke. We’re all stressed and tired but you need to get a hold of yourself.” Of course she thought this was about the murders. All of them probably thought that. They didn’t know about the hospital visits. The horrible side effects of the first treatment that had ended up being a failure. The side effects from the second treatment that Oliver was still getting accustomed to. They had no idea how guilty he felt that Oliver needed him and he still had to go to work. Couldn’t drop everything to be with the man whom he knew would do that very thing for Connor. 

Part of Connor wished he could go back to just having to worry about Sam’s burning flesh and lies about drugs. Wished that those were the first things to pop into his mind as reasons to be stressed and angry, because that would mean Oliver wasn’t trying to adapt to a completely new lifestyle just to keep himself alive. More selfishly? It would mean Connor wouldn’t have to be so attached to his phone and constantly sick to his stomach. He knew things would pass and settle down. Oliver had been the one to assure him (on an almost daily basis) that it wasn’t the end of the world. That it wasn’t how it used to be, and that he would most likely outlive Connor. They were all things and humors Connor should have been whispering into Oliver’s hair. He knew Oliver still cried when he was alone - knew his boyfriend was terrified despite his assurances. Yet Oliver was the one giving all of the comfort. 

That was how Connor viewed it, anyway. Oliver would have said something very different - and he often did. He was so damn touched that Connor even offered to come to those appointments. Just the offer was enough to make Oliver brighten up with his breath-taking smile. The first time Connor had witnessed that reaction had been the moment he promised to go to all of them, no matter how terrifying. He had sworn that even if he couldn’t offer words he could always be there to rub Oliver’s back - could always make sure he texted him and had his phone close so Oliver wouldn’t feel alone ever again. 

They didn’t know any of that. They weren’t his friends, no matter how adamantly Oliver insisted that they were and that he wouldn’t mind if Connor needed to rely on them, wouldn’t care if Connor had to tell someone - that he understood how much more stress he was adding to Connor’s life. Connor couldn’t bring himself to tell them even when he caught Laurel’s pitying stares when he fell asleep on top of his books, jerking awake with every vibration of his phone. Couldn’t say it now when Asher (of all people) was staring at him with less fear and more concern. Couldn’t tell them because he didn’t want them to think of Oliver as “Connor’s HIV positive boyfriend”. Oliver wasn’t that, and Connor knew Oliver was just as worried about people seeing him that way. Saw the way he stared at the ground more than ever before when people looked at him. The way Oliver tried to make himself even smaller now than he had when they had first met. 

They weren’t Connor’s friends because he couldn’t trust them not to think of Oliver like that. Despite the fact that Oliver himself seemed so sure that they wouldn’t, even though he had only met them once. Had faith in these people who had all been responsible for a man’s death. What if Connor told them and they found a way to use it against him, or told Annalise who would somehow use it as another way to keep him on an already short leash. 

No. Let them think this outburst was because of a bloody trophy and crisped, shattered limbs. Let them think Oliver was nothing more than sex. It was better that way. Even if it meant he would continue to have nobody (aside from Oliver who had enough to worry about in regards to Connor). 

“Don’t. Talk. About. Him.” Connor pushed himself forcefully off of Asher, secretly pleased that it pushed the air out of Asher’s lungs. “It’s not funny anymore.” He didn’t care that it was far more protective than any ‘buttbuddy’ deserved. That wasn’t what Oliver was even if Connor wanted them to think as much. They all knew - Connor knew they did, even if they had the wits to keep it to themselves. That didn’t mean they had a right to hear it confirmed. Except Connor couldn’t keep his mouth from running. “You don’t know anything about him so keep your damn mouth shut. At least I’m not being jerked around by a mousy cougar.” That was probably hitting too far below the belt - especially since Asher had told him about Bonnie during a drunken night out and made Connor swear not to say anything.

They weren’t friends. 

“Connor!” The voice caught him completely off guard and he jerked his head so fast that a sharp pain burned and tightened at the side of his neck. “What are you doing?” Oliver was over the threshold in an instant to grab Asher’s hand and help him up, dusting the man’s back off with a gentle touch. Oliver looked bewildered, disappointed, and maybe a little impressed. Especially when he saw the skin of Asher’s jaw darkening where Connor’s fist had found its mark. 

“He was defending your honor.” Michaela said it with a snort, as if Connor were an idiot for thinking they didn’t know. 

“What are you doing here?” Connor interrupted before the two of them could start tittering. He knew they texted each other off and on (even if Oliver denied it). Michaela had given Oliver her number that night at the bar. Ollie sobered up, his smile for Michaela falling as he held out a bag to Connor. 

“You didn’t eat yesterday. I wasn’t kidding.” Oliver had threatened an at-work lunch delivery the previous day. “So. I brought you lunch.” Even Laurel couldn’t hide her snort despite lifting a hand to cover her mouth. 

“Well I guess we know why buttbuddy was so offensive.” Michaela said smugly as she folded her arms over her stomach. She looked like a cat that had finally caught a bird. Oliver tilted his head and gave her a quizzical look. “Asher called you a buttbuddy.” She replied easily - even though Connor was glaring daggers. “That’s why Connor punched him.” 

“You punched him!?” Oliver’s voice pitched up at the end and Connor knew. He knew Oliver was way more pleased by that then he would ever admit out loud. The slight blush that hit the tips of Ollie’s ears gave him away if the cracking tone didn’t. He thought it was hot that Connor had defended him, even if it went against his morals. Connor smirked at the other man even though he knew Oliver would scold him and tell him not to be proud of hitting Asher. Connor wouldn’t tell him that it wasn’t over the buttbuddy comment. That it was over the comment about Oliver being too dependent on him. Connor had learned pretty quickly that Oliver was a strong person. Probably stronger than any of them. He could get by just fine on his own, even if it made his heart hurt. Oliver deserved to have someone there by his side. He didn’t need Connor - Connor was lucky to get the chance to be in Oliver’s life.

“Thank you for lunch,” Connor said in a deceptively innocent voice, his hand finding the small of Oliver’s back and nudging him towards the front door. “But I really do need to get back to work. “Annalise is bound to come yell at us here soon. So.” He waited until they were outside - until they were alone, to let down his walls. 

“You didn’t have to do this.” 

“I know.” 

“You should be at home.” 

“Connor. I’m pretty sure I’m capable of driving a car and bringing my boyfriend some lunch. Especially since he isn’t taking care of himself.” It was a conversation they had been having at least once a week. Things about Connor not needing to worry, about him not needing to feel bad for continuing to live his life. “I can’t believe you punched him.” Oliver changed the subject when he saw the stress lines crease the edges of Connor’s mouth. “For me!” 

Connor couldn’t believe more men hadn’t punched people out for Oliver. The other man was always so surprised when Connor got protective of him. As if he didn’t believe he was worth the trouble. He didn’t need protecting. Not really. But that didn’t mean he didn’t deserve it - and the way Oliver reacted to things? It was a tragedy nobody had been there to offer it in the past. It had been a long time since Oliver’s smile had reached his eyes like it was at the moment. Connor had put that there. Even if it wasn’t the best way to have done it - and he had never expected Oliver to see. 

He could keep a smile on Oliver’s face. Even if he couldn’t comfort him, and hadn’t been the most romantic, and had been far too selfish. Oliver was still smiling because of Connor. “Go home,” Connor said softly as he stepped into Oliver’s space, pressing kisses to the man’s jaw, neck, and finally his lips. He hoped that one day Oliver wouldn’t seem so surprised by those kisses and touches. Knew that it was because Ollie couldn’t believe Connor still wanted to touch him, knowing what he did. “I’ll try to get out early tonight.” 

“You don’t have to,” Oliver mumbled into Connor’s lips.  
“I want to. I miss Ralph and Meggie.” Oliver rolled his eyes at that. So Connor had made them start The Thornbirds for the third time. It was their show! “Besides. Maybe I can take you out to dinner...punch some more people.” He waggled his eyebrows playfully. 

Oliver just leveled him with a completely unamused expression. They still had a lot of obstacles to overcome, but there was still a sparkle in Oliver’s eyes when they locked gazes - and Connor knew that as long as that brightness was still there? They would find a way to make it.


End file.
